


Notes On A Fridge - part 16 a

by ArwenLune



Series: Notes On A Fridge (On A Spaceship) [16]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Digital Art, Epistolary, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Lists, Team, crew - Freeform, crew interaction, visual storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer 1: Joss owns.<br/>Disclaimer 2: No Ursula drawings in this one</p><p>I know this one can be confusing. These are the wishlists for the gift exchange mentioned in the previous note. At the top the writer of the wishlist, followed by shopping notes by the person who drew them (and anybody they might have asked for advice)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer 1: Joss owns.  
> Disclaimer 2: No Ursula drawings in this one
> 
> I know this one can be confusing. These are the wishlists for the gift exchange mentioned in the previous note. At the top the writer of the wishlist, followed by shopping notes by the person who drew them (and anybody they might have asked for advice)


	2. 16 b




End file.
